Music Can Tell So Many Stories
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: Music can tell so many stories. And this music is telling the stories of the relationship of a Malfoy and a Weasley. Scorose. iPod Challenge.
1. Entry 1

_**Summary: **__[Scorose] [iPod Challenge] Music can tell so many stories. And this music is telling the stories of the relationship of a Malfoy and a Weasley._

_**A/N:**__ I've read a few of these and always wanted to attempt one of my own. First fic in the Harry Potter world, I hope you enjoy it. Well here goes nothing..._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. None of the characters, none of the songs :P

* * *

_

**Music Can Tell So Many Stories**

**Part I

* * *

**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/randomize.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

**

_T-Shirt – Shontelle_

It hurt. It hurt a lot. So much that she couldn't even face her friends. They had called her up and said they were going clubbing and Rose had agreed, before she remembered what had happened last week.

Removing the skin tight black dress she had dawned for the occasion, she began searching through the piles of clothes that were haphazardly placed around her room.

Finally she found it. The T-shirt. His T-shirt. Rose Weasley lifted the large white garment above her head and let it drop, stopping inches below her hips. It was stained with various foods and fraying at the edges but right now, at that moment, the state of the t-shirt didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was the last part of him she had. The last part of Scorpius to get her through the next dark weeks of depression.

She smiled as she curled up in her bed.

Forget her friends. She was spending the night with Scorpius and his Chuddley Cannons t-shirt.

* * *

_U & Ur Hand – P!nk_

She could tell that he was staring at her, and for once, Rose didn't mind. Let Malfoy stare! She felt great tonight and if guys, especially the 'I'm gods gift to woman' Malfoy, thought so too, then it just added to her elation.

She heard the scrapping of wood and before she knew it he was at her side.

"Well, well, well Weasley, don't you look fine tonight," he said, turning on his famous Malfoy charm.

"Why yes I do," Rose said coyly before grabbing her drink and leaving the bar.

Turning around, she flashed the blonde a sly smirk. "To bad you aren't going to get to appreciate me any more than that."

* * *

_Kiss Goodnight – Melissa O'Neil_

Rose couldn't sleep. In fact, she hadn't been able to sleep in ages. And the cause of her current insomnia wasn't helping at all.

How could one man have this kind of effect on someone? It had been a stupid fight, but a big one and they had agreed, in the rush of the post argument adrenaline, to cool off for a bit.

But now, as Rose lay asleep, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think about how stupid that decision had been.

Sighing, she threw the blankets off herself and hurriedly grabbed the first thing she could. A muggle t-shirt and denim cut-offs. Stepping out into the cool night, she thought of her destination and spun around.

She stood on his doorstep, contemplating her next move. Finally she decided to just act with her heart. She marched up the long walkway to Malfoy mansion, rang the doorbell and waited.

When he answered, she quickly lent in, pecked him on the lips and turned and left.

Finally Rose was able to sleep. She had always needed a kiss goodnight before she could, even when she was younger.

* * *

_My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme from Titanic) – Celine Dion_

To say her heart stopped beating that day would be very accurate. He held her heart, and when his stopped beating, so did hers. She died with him, and everyone knew it.

But they also knew that Rose couldn't go on being dead, someone needed to save her and someone needed to do it fast. Before Rose slipped off into an irreversible depression because of the death of Scorpius Malfoy. After all, she had her daughter to think of.

And so with that, Lily decided to show her cousin that she had to live, love, continue on for the rest of her life. 'For him. For Scorpius,' she had said.

It was those words that restarted Rose's heart. And slowly, but surely, her family saw bits of the old Rose returning. Sure, she didn't laugh as much, or smile as wide, but at least she was living, living for Delila, her daughter, living for Scorpius.

And if Rose could continue doing it for them, then she would eventually realise that she hadn't really died that day. At least not all of her. There was still love possible. And sure it wouldn't be as pure as your first love, but it would still be love nonetheless.

* * *

_Fallen Embers – Enya_

Rose stared at the small fire flickering in the large fireplace. The image before her brought back so many memories of better times. Of times of joy and love, of times in Hogwarts.

The one most prevalent was the first time her and Scorpius had ever kissed. They were sitting in the comfortable seats of Ravenclaw common room, starring at a fire much like this...

Rose had been reading a book, her lips muttering the words she silently read.

Scorpius leaned over and captured her lips in an emotional kiss.

"What was that for?" she had asked.

"The movement was driving me crazy," he had simply replied...

Rose smiled as the memory, much like the fire before her, faded away into the deep depths of her mind.

* * *

_Miracle – Paramore_

Rose Weasley had a reputation around Hogwarts, and one she wasn't to proud of.

Everyone called her boring, predictable. She never lived in the moment. She followed rules and never strayed.

Well, today she was going to break that mold. She was done waiting for the miracle that _he_ would simply notice her if she kept going on in the way she was. No, today she was going to show him just how amazing and spontaneous she could be, because careful research had shown that those were the kinds of girls that usually caught Scorpius Malfoy's attention.

So she walked right into the library and found him sitting at the table. She marched straight up, the eyes of the other students following her the whole way. She stopped in front of his table, where he sat with his fellow Slytherins.

And just like she had planned, she took a seat on his lap and quickly pressed her lips to his.

The kiss lasted no more than five minutes, but she communicated everything she needed to. The minute she was done, she stood up and sauntered right out of the library. And as she rounded the corner and got a peak at his expression, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

Scorpius Malfoy was blushing.

* * *

_Hero – Nickelback_

Scorpius Malfoy never felt like he truly belonged at Hogwarts. Prejudices that lingered after the Second Wizarding War still popped up from time to time at Hogwarts, most prevalent in the treatment of Scorpius Malfoy.

He was shunned by the 'Harry Potter Supporters' because his father was seen as a death eater. Yet the 'Voldemort Supporters' shunned him as well because of his father's lack of participation in the battle of Hogwarts.

And that had been how Scorpius had felt in his first five years at Hogwarts. But in sixth year everything changed.

Rose Weasley walked into his life. It was quite by accident really, but suddenly they were dating and finally Scorpius felt like he belonged.

While he may not have been the war hero Rose was used to (her father and uncle), he was her hero and that was good enough for him.

* * *

_Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) – Beyoncé_

Seven years, since the summer before fifth year. That is how long we have been going out, yet you say you don't want to get married? Why?

You, Scorpius Malfoy, infuriate me with your behaviour. I know you love me. You tell me almost every moment you get. I know you like being with me. I know you like making love, yet you don't want to get married?

When I go out to the clubs with my friends, you get mad over my short-shorts, low cut shirts and tight dresses. You get mad when other guys hit on me, when other guys offer me drinks. You act as if I am yours, but, for me at least, the only way I can every truly be yours is if you get down on your aristocratic knee and propose to me.

Until that day, I can still walk away from you. So beware, because they way things are going, that day is coming quicker than you think.

* * *

_Mannequin – Katy Perry_

Scorpius Malfoy is an emotionless prat, plain and simple. Usually I have no trouble breaking through the emotionless facade guys put up, but he is different.

Sometimes I want to hit him just to see what happens.

And when I confront him about it, he doesn't break.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I want to help Scor."

"Some things don't need your 'help' Rose."

"I know, but you're my boyfriend and you won't let me in! Why? Don't you know how much it hurts for me to be completely open with you and not get anything in return? What is with you? Do you have some crazy puppeteer pulling your strings or something? Does your puppeteer not like me? Let me in Scor, or I'm walking away!"

* * *

_Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson_

Rose deserved better than him. She should be with someone who didn't have all the baggage that came along with the Malfoy name. Rose shouldn't be shunned because of who she was dating; it wasn't right.

And that is why, as seventh year ended, Scorpius resolved to break things off with the vivacious redhead. Hogwarts was a sheltered world, where prejudices were around, but not as present as in the real world. And as the sheltered world of Hogwarts ended, their relationship needed to do the same.

That is why he had been pushing her away, slowly. He'd been doing it so that this day wouldn't be as hard on Rose, because that was the last thing he wanted. It was also to detach himself from her.

When he uttered the words, "We can't continue on like this, I'm sorry," he was already gone, emotionally detached from the relationship. And that made things so much easier. But it still hurt when she began tearing up and asking why. And he caved a little.

"You deserve to not be weighed down by my name. Please know that it wasn't you. You loved me to the fullest you possibly could, but it still isn't enough to break through those prejudices."

And with that he turned and left, taking the last few steps away form their relationship.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ That was actually quite tough and I'm not sure how well some of them fit the song._

_Oh, and don't forget to Review :P _


	2. Entry 2

_**A/N:**__ I haven't written anything in a while and I've been feeling like I need too. I didn't want to do anything too lengthy and so this was the perfect opportunity._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing is mine, I swear!

* * *

_

**Music Can Tell So Many Stories**

**Part II

* * *

**

_Rio – Duran Duran_

A smile graced the young Malfoy's pale face; a strange sight for the usually stoic male.

The cause of such an alarming change of character on his part was dressed in a shimmering purple dress twirling her way through the crowds of people present in the Great Hall. She momentarily stopped her dancing and looked around. Her eyes found him and a large smile graced her features.

"Scor!" she called, "Come dance with me!" She motioned for him to come out onto the dance floor and then twisted her hips to the music.

The band finished their song and immediately struck up a faced paced one.

"_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.."_

Scorpius smiled and joined his Rio on the dance floor.

Rose Weasley was quite a woman…

* * *

_Black Horse & A Cherry Tree – KT Tunstall_

"For the last time Scorpius, I do not want to marry you!" Rose proclaimed as she turned on her heel and stormed off. She had been telling the blonde haired Malfoy the very same statement for the past several months. She had broken off her brief, and very wrong, relationship with him for the very reason that she was sure it wouldn't go anywhere.

The world had just begun to accept those who had aligned themselves with 'the other side' during the war; Rose was certain they wouldn't accept the daughter of a war hero and the son of a traitor.

That is why she broke up with him, that is why she had turned down his advances, and that is why every time she had done so, she had been lying to herself, betraying her heart. And it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

But she was certain that if he were to ask her one more time, she wouldn't have the resolve to say no to him again.

* * *

_Journey to the Past – Michele Baer (1)_

Rose took a deep breath. She had spent the last four months building up the courage to do this. She couldn't turn back now. Not when she had come so far. She just wished that her mother had prepared her better for this. Why hadn't she told her it would be so hard!

One more breath and she pushed open the doors of the library. There he was, sitting with his nose in a book like a good Ravenclaw should. She smiled; he was so predictable.

Rose gathered her Gryffindor courage and began her advancement towards the lone blonde. Pulling the chair across from him out caused the blonde to look up, a look of confusion gracing his features.

"Rose?" he asked. Before he could get any further she stopped him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I love you. Screw what the past has to say! I personally think living in the future is so much more rewarding!"

* * *

_She's So High – Tal Bachman_

Scorpius couldn't believe what was happening. Rose Weasley, queen of the school, ruler of all, the most popular person Hogwarts had seen, _ever_, was talking to him. To say the two ran in completely different circles was the understatement of the year. Everyone at Hogwarts knew Rose, and not because of her parents. The minute she had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express she had begun making a name for herself, apart from the daughter of Ron and Hermione, Harry Potter's best friends.

Scorpius, on the other hand, had been unable to get out of the shadow his name created. He had been marginalized (2) and forced to live his life simply trying not to attract too much attention to himself. Attention only created an opportunity for people to call him names and put him down.

But now, their paths had slammed into each other.

The one thing that everyone knew besides the fact that he was Draco Malfoy's son, was that Scorpius was very good at potions. They also knew that Rose wasn't. So it wasn't all that much of a surprise when she had partnered up with Scorpius at the beginning of sixth year.

What did surprise everyone is that, spending potions lessons together, the two began talking and soon you would rarely find one without the other.

* * *

_String Me Along – Melissa O'Neil_

She knew he was no good. Her father had even told her off of him at the beginning. But she couldn't help herself, he had a magnetism about him that just pulled her towards him. She had to get to know him, had to be near him.

Things were good at first, they were great friends and eventually moved onto more, but then it happened…

Rose had been expecting something to happen. She hadn't been his first girlfriend and she knew how he operated. She had been hoping that she was different.

She wasn't.

She had been patrolling the halls like the good little prefect she was when she heard the noises of two students snogging in the broom cupboard to her left. She quietly moved towards the door, threw it open and was about to discipline the rule breakers when her voice caught in her throat.

Scorpius Malfoy, her boyfriend, was wrapped around some blonde seventh year.

* * *

_My Own Worst Enemy – Lit_

Oh how he loathed himself at that moment.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew that he was awful when he was drunk. His friends had always told him that. So why had he invited Rose to go out to drinks with him? He actually liked this girl and then he decided to show her what he was like after a few too many?

Complete idiot.

It had started innocently enough. They had begun their playful banter, jokingly teasing each other. Then they had begun drinking more and more and 'Drunk Scorpius' (as his friends had dubbed him) had begun to show himself.

And then he said the one thing he swore he never would.

He couldn't believe he had insulted her in such a way. The barstool she threw at him was completely justified. (3)

* * *

_Skyway Avenue – We the Kings_

They stood outside the medium size house, staring at the large wooden door.

"You sure about this?" she asked. "We don't have to do this. I heard there was a place in America where you can do this with no plans what so ever. We could go there and completely avoid this."

He smiled. She was the one who was scared when it should be him. After all, he was the one who didn't deserve her. She was so much better than him, but he wasn't afraid at all.

He turned to her and smiled. "You jump, I jump Jack," he stated simply and turned the handle.

After all, Ron Weasley didn't scare him anymore and he loved Rose and they were going to get married. Simple as that.

* * *

_Cave In – Owl City_

Scorpius squirmed beside her on the couch. He couldn't help it. He had done a lot of crazy things in his lifetime. He had dropped twenty feet straight down on a broom, he had ridden muggle dirt bikes in the sand dunes outside his cousin's house. He had faced death many times but he had never been as scared as right now.

He had jokingly told Rose that she should read her History of Magic textbook extra carefully to make sure she didn't see his name in there because he sure felt like he was going to be history.

As he sat there, he turned to the beautiful redhead sitting beside, "get me out of this before I cave, please," he whispered.

She patted his hand comfortingly and then stood.

"Daddy, Scorpius is my boyfriend and there isn't anything you can do about it!" She pulled him up, kissed him full on the mouth then grabbed his hand and ran.

* * *

_I'm Every Woman – Chaka Khan_

A smug smile crossed her face. She was right were every woman wanted to be and she wouldn't give it up for anything. She was completely content sitting there, having every jealous look directed right at her.

She came from a very large family and was rarely the center of attention so when she was given the opportunity to have everyone look at her, she took it and held on with all her might. She wasn't about to let this go, not until she had milked it for all it's worth.

She had to say that he was taking it pretty well, too. She knew he wasn't someone who liked to have everyone looking at him, but he sensed her need to have this right now. God how she loved him. She leaned down and kissed him, just to show how much and a blush crossed his face. The jealous stares had intensified tenfold, yet still she continued smiling.

She was enjoying this!

A laugh of pure ecstasy escaped her lips from her perch on her boyfriends' lap.

Rose Weasley was right were every woman wanted to be, sitting in Scorpius Malfoy's lap.

* * *

_Last Kiss – Pearl Jam_

It had come out of nowhere. He hadn't had time to react adequately. Instead he slammed on the brakes and tried to swerve, spending their car tumbling. Tires squealed, metal crunched and glass shattered, but that was all drowned out by the sound he heard next. It was a sound he would never forget. A scream of pure pain filled the air and then he fainted.

When he awoke, there was blood running down his head but he didn't care, he had to find her. He had to make sure she was fine. It hurt to move but still he pressed on until he found her, laying limp beside the wreckage that was once a muggle car.

He pulled her close and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sc-Scor," she rasped. He shushed her and told her to save her strength. Then he lowered his head and kissed her gently. When he righted himself again, her eyes had closed and he could tell that her heart was no longer beating. She was gone, and his life had just ended with hers…

* * *

_**A/N: **__have to say my favourite for this submission is a tie between 'Cave In' and 'I'm Every Woman'. I had so much fun writing those and then Last Kiss came on… talk about a mood killer. I'm still kind of shaking from writing it. I hope I did it justice, if I'd had more time I would have put more emotion into it (though I may have burst out into uncontrollable tears…_

_(1) - so the song may not seem to have much to do with what I wrote but if you take the first few lines out of context… it fits perfectly!_

_(2) - … wow that was lame… social over load :(_

(3) - _I have an insult in my head but I'll let you put in whatever one you want :P_

_I hope you liked it! Review to tell me what you thought!_


End file.
